


【帕杉】【R】春梦糖粉

by xmm



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: NSFW注意，人物性格崩坏，一切都是为了车。
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	【帕杉】【R】春梦糖粉

一切都是一场噩梦，但愿吧。

*  
  
Papyrus和Undyne关系很好，Undyne和Alphys关系很好。Undyne暂时住在Papyrus家里，但毕竟不是长久之计——她打算搬去和Alphys一起住，也许这就是现在她们两个站在Papyrus家门口的原因。  
  
Undyne敲敲门。高大骷髅打开门，见她抱着一箱子东西，“嘿！Undyne，你改行做保险推销了吗？”  
  
“当然不是，Papyrus。”Undyne哼笑一声，旁边科研人员礼貌地冲Papyrus露出腼腆微笑，“Undyne已经搬过来和我一起住了…我们在实验室附近租了套房子。这是新住址。”  
  
接过她递来的纸条，上面歪歪扭扭的字迹奔放。Papyrus需要辨认一秒。  
  
Undyne说：“对了，还有些东西要你帮我保管几天。”她抱着的纸箱里面装着各式各样的仪器，“我们搬家的东西太多了，这些东西平常用不着。”  
  
“有些还是有用的，”Alphys纠正，“呃…比如那管润滑膏。”  
  
“味道太恶了。”Undyne皱起眉头，将纸箱子递给Papyrus，“我说过，不要柠檬。”  
  
看起来无从下手，尖叉从一侧纸箱突破而出。但Papyrus从不会拒绝好朋友的要求，有人缘得先有所付出。他保证，“放心，我，伟大的Papyrus，绝对会把它放在最安全的地方——和我的骨头放在一起！”  
  
“还是小心点，”Alphys有些担心，“这里面有些东西还在调试中，你应该把它放在没人能看得见的地方。比如那瓶橄榄油，还有那些木棍……对了，特别是那瓶——”  
  
“放心！”Papyrus自信拍拍胸脯，了然于肋骨的神情，“你觉得未来皇家卫队员会犯这些小错误吗？”  
  
“说得也是。”Alphys尴尬地笑两声，一旁Undyne搂住她，“你呀，就是想得太多。Alphys，你忘了我昨天晚上对你说的话？”  
  
Alphys脸庞变成熟螃蟹，“…我，我还记得。”  
  
“那就好。”Undyne亲亲她的额头，“走吧，Papyrus不会把事情搞砸的…我们去垃圾场！”  
  
两人走路远去姿势仿佛纠缠的泥鳅。而骷髅头上因顶着恋爱电波屏蔽器丝毫不受干扰，回家后哼着歌将那箱子东西放在他兄弟，Sans的宝贝石头旁。  
  
一块石头没有手，自然什么也不能做。Papyrus盘算，这里便是地底最安全的地方了。  
  
Sans正在厨房把苹果，香蕉，半根骨头塞进刚出炉的蛋派中，听见声音便转过头。“兄弟，你为什么把一‘髅’子东西放在哪儿呀？”  
  
“做饭的时候不准说笑话，会让派变得难吃。”Papyrus指责。  
  
Sans无所谓。“它本来就不怎么样。”他把手一伸，“嘿兄弟，糖，给我，谢谢。”  
  
又没有用“请”，Papyrus嘟囔几句翻翻箱子。寻到一瓶，闻起来就很甜，不一般的甜。“给你。”他说。后者给蛋派表皮撒上一层晶体，用没有鼻子的脸闻了闻。  
  
“这是咱们家的糖吗？”  
  
“这不是肯定的吗Sans，我站在这里拿给你的。”  
  
Sans看向调料瓶，上面图案，Undyne的眼睛超出了脸的范围。他不记得他们家有画着Undyne脸的瓶子。  
  
可那又真的是糖，甜的。甚至比一般糖还甜，大约是糖的提取物。Sans尝了一指骨，没有异样。片刻后，他将热腾腾香喷喷的蛋派放在沙发上。对他一旁正和拼图过不去的兄弟说：“好啦，来尝点不？”  
  
“Sans，别把那东西放在那儿！”Papyrus赶紧移开它，“小心烫坏我的拼图。”  
  
“那些不是拼图，是你昨天打碎的碟子。”Sans提醒，“小心它们划伤你的皮肤，兄弟。”  
  
“……”  
  
“不尝尝吗？我在里面放了秘密配方，甜到骨子里了。”  
  
Papyrus宁愿继续拼碎碟子，绝不理会兄弟的无聊幽默。“你不懂，等我完成以后，这会是件绝佳的工艺品。”  
  
电视里MTT滔滔不绝谈论新剧集的上映详情。嘉宾Frisk格外受人瞩目——他们的新嘉宾，蓝衣服是她的标志。Sans抬起手看手腕上并不存在的表。午睡时间，他从沙发上到二楼开房间门只要半秒不到。老天，Papyrus翻翻眼睛，他兄弟就这种事最积极。  
  
“Sans！你觉得一直偷懒能增长骨气吗？给我认真一点！”  
  
“呃，别这么严厉，”Sans脑袋从门边露出，“你说的我都想骷了…半个小时就行，求你了兄弟。”  
  
*  
  
叫醒Sans的不是闹钟，也不是吵嚷的电视节目，更不是他兄弟关于丢在客厅的袜子的大声抗议。而是热。  
  
热，要命的高温从内而外发烧。Sans将被单掀开，骷髅没有汗腺，衣服下面只有骨头。眼前的景象无不透露出“完蛋”二字——湿意来源于下体，湿哒哒的外裤是蓄满水的池塘，多余的将某些地方浸泡于永无止境的期待中。  
  
不管如何，先把门锁上。矮骷髅谨慎地尝试站起来，起身一刻倏地摔倒在地，骨头磕撞的声音显然比电视机里Mettaton歌声响亮得多。然后，他听见匆忙的上楼声。  
  
忍住呻吟，Sans勉强坐起来靠在床边，盯着面前的垃圾龙卷风。  
  
“Sans，你在搞什么鬼？”Papyrus门敲得不耐。  
  
急需一个解答。房间里安静得像没有骷髅。  
  
“哦，我跳舞摔倒了。”  
  
“跳舞？”  
  
“嗯，没错。”Sans轻吸口气，扶着床尽量不发出声音，尽量无所谓地说，“只是跳舞。”  
  
“跳什么舞？”  
  
“呃…跳芭蕾。”  
  
“芭蕾？”惊讶穿门而过，“天呐，你会跳芭蕾？”  
  
更糟了。晶莹液体随着动作从合不拢的耻骨流出，发痛的骨头与布料摩擦同时微微颤抖。Sans干脆捂住嘴平复呼吸。他兄弟还站在门外呢，“Sans？”  
  
“没什么，”Sans快速回答，缓缓将手下伸，抚摸敏感可怜地方缓解的动作好不知廉耻，“嗯…我好得很，你为什么不下去看会儿电视呢？”  
  
“好吧。”Papyrus将信将疑，“如果有什么就叫我…或者我们一起下去？”  
  
“不，现在让我一个骨待一会儿。”  
  
沉默了又一刻，“Sans，”他兄弟依旧未离开，口吻质疑，“你是又搞砸了什么吗，把门打开。”  
  
“绝对不行。”闷闷的笑声从另一边传来，“因为…呃，我没穿衣服，Papy，你不会想看见的。”  
  
“你没穿衣服，”Papyrus不可置信，头脑发热，“听起来你在搞什么仪式。”  
  
“没，没有，”那边的声音略微急促起来，“我一会就下来，求你了，给我点时间。”  
  
这近乎胡扯了。  
  
果然，Papyrus没信这说辞。他念叨着你到底在搞什么，而话语就在打开门同时戛然而止——骷髅的手指还插在滑腻的细缝间，受惊吓般痉挛起来，呻吟即使捂住嘴也无济于事。Sans不合时宜地迎来了第一次小小的绝顶，淫水在Papyrus不可置信的目光几乎是喷射而出。  
  
“嘿，Sans，你在做…?”几秒后，他兄弟终于找回自己的舌头，“呃，你为什么要把手指插进…”他的脸红透了，话说不利索。  
  
“我打扰你了吗…我没想到你在，”他不敢盯着那边仔细看，立即移开目光，“呃，我先出去——”  
  
他这么说，却没有要走的意思。  
  
沉默持续到Sans出声混着尴尬低笑，“够了，Papyrus。”他说，高潮的余韵长得吓人，眼窝和某处一样湿，“既然你已经看到了我的恶作剧，那就没什么所谓了。”  
  
他是个勾引兄弟的无耻骷髅，将裤子完全脱下来，耻骨微微泛着粉红。腿骨间竟然没有性器。这得从很久之前说起，为了追求欢愉，怪物们的性器可以由魔法组成。Sans对这样的好事没什么兴趣，而多余的魔法消耗让他饿得更快(准没好事），他才懒得维持。  
  
现在，不维持也没好事。  
  
“嘿Papyrus，看来你得帮我个忙。”粗声粗气的请求令Papyrus手足无措。  
  
“怎，怎么做？”  
  
他捉过兄弟的僵硬的手，引导那指节进入身体，“这样子就好了。慢点，将你的手指慢慢地动。”  
  
那指骨感觉有微妙的不同，Papyrus指节比他的粗些，有样学样地逗挠。Sans呜咽着指引Papyrus将手放在他胸膛上，隔着衣服抚摸过空荡荡的肋骨，在肋骨的间隔中微微下陷。  
  
Sans忍不住将胸部挺起，目光扫过对面隆起的裤裆。眼底浮现出该死的期待。  
  
他尴尬笑了几声。“Papy，知道怎么做吗？”  
  
Papyrus点点头，紧张得像他才是被上的那一个。他扶着性器，进去却成为另一个难题。为了给他兄弟帮助，Sans格外好脾气地将细缝扳开——太羞耻了。就像他在求Papyrus插入肏他，但来不及想，当那东西一寸一寸进来，Sans呻吟上扬，他抓紧对方，用的力气快要将他兄弟捏碎。  
  
“慢点，慢一点！哈，Papy，慢慢地动……”  
  
里面饥渴地吮吸，拔出时冠状沟将淫水掏得向外淌。Papyrus热着脸肏他，话语不多。Sans无法细想，顶撞令背德的欲望袭击整个身体。他扯着床单，耐不住咿呀求肏他的骨慢点。可惜Papyrus已经过了听话的年纪，反而抓住那髂骨一撞——  
  
“老天！P-Papyrus，别！这也太，我要，要……”  
  
Sans眼前一白。骨头间激烈地打颤，滚烫的淫水从耻骨间一股一股喷射。Papyrus停下动作瞪大眼睛，被这幅景象震慑住了。  
  
“你还好吗，”他气喘吁吁，“Sans，你…好湿。”  
  
“别看，兄弟，别…别看我。”  
  
矮骷髅操着颤抖而沙哑的声音，下意识维持最后一点尊严，但能做的只有捂住脸。他被肏得神智上了云端，淫液止不住到处流，甚至打湿了Papyrus的上衣。  
  
*  
  
Sans睁开眼睛。是Papyrus敲门。  
  
“拜托Sans！你打算睡到什么时候？”  
  
Sans飞快掀开被单，什么也没有。楼下电视能听到电影主题曲，混杂人类的声音。仿佛一切都是一场美丽的梦。  
  
“那孩子来了，我们准备一起看Mettaton的新作！你要不要和我们一起？”  
  
“当然。”Sans起身开门，只见他换了酷衣服的兄弟站在门口，一盘意大利面端在手中，“捏嘿嘿嘿…我，伟大的Papyrus，甚至还准备了意面！免得我们在电影期间无聊。你觉得怎么样？”  
  
“很不错。”Sans闭上一只眼睛打趣：“我发骨誓，她绝对会喜欢的。”  
  
“Papyrus，”人类的声音，“这下面的蛋派也是你做的吗？”  
  
“喔，那是Sans做的，”Papyrus冲她喊道，“不用客气，请随便拿！”  
  
Sans快速走出房间门，“等等”两字卡在喉咙。Frisk嚼着蛋派冲他微笑，“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。”Sans盯着她，“你现在感觉怎么样。”  
  
“Sans，怎么感觉你今天怪怪的。”  
  
“他今天是个怪骨，”Papyrus下楼，“刚刚我还听见Sans说了梦话。”  
  
某些东西爬上了骷髅的脊梁，“呃，我说了什么？”  
  
Frisk也好奇，“对呀，Sans说了什么？”  
  
Papyrus笑道，“不知道为什么，他一直在嚷嚷他会跳芭蕾，真奇怪。”  
  
“你会跳芭蕾？”Frisk打量Sans的腿，“哇哦，我真没想到。”  
  
“那就别想…孩子，你不会想看见的。”  
  
*  
  
另一边。Undyne正和她的女友烛光晚餐。  
  
“我想我不该把那些东西交给Papyrus保管。”Alphys懊悔道，“里面有些东西很危险…比如那瓶春梦糖粉，那是我最糟糕的发明了。”  
  
fin


End file.
